Not so innocent
by EmmzieBabychops
Summary: Isabella Swan, the innocent, fragile, leech-loving girl. But what if the reason she breaks after Edward left wasn't because he 'didn't love her? What if her allegiances lay with people who didn't think they had it?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Isabella Swan, the innocent, fragile, leech-loving girl. But what if the reason she breaks after Edward left wasn't because he 'didn't love her'? What if her allegiance lay with people who didn't think they had it?

**A/N- This is my first fan fic. I've got a pretty good idea of where I want this to go but seeing as I haven't wrote anything in a stupidly long time I feel pretty damn rusty. This is a taster chapter; constructive criticism would be welcomed (hell of a lot to be honest). **

**If I do get asked to carry on I don't make any promises about update speed, I've always been a victim of writers block, but I do promise it will get finished. So please R&R even if it is just for this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Even though my bank account wishes I did, I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers' works. I'm only putting this once… It makes me unbelievably sad I didn't think of sparkly vampires first…

SAM POV

"He's gone. No. He can't be." The same mumbles have been leaving her mouth since I'd found her face down in a puddle.

Fucking leeches, not content in messing up the packs lives they have to bring an innocent into it too.

I walk through the forest quietly seething, keeping Bella close to my chest. She was so cold when I'd found her, if it wasn't for the fact I could hear her heart beat I'd think she was a goner. I think of her dad, Charlie, and my feet move faster. Poor dude, he just gets her back and now all this shit is going down.

I break through the trees to her back garden "Charlie! Doc! I got her!" I yell into the darkness. Not a minute's passed before I'm surrounded by people. Gasps and cries of "Oh Jesus…" permeate the air.

Charlie steps forward and tries to take her from me. "Charlie, I'll take her in, you'll pull your back." He finally looks up at me and a small frown crosses his features as though he's contemplating what I said.

"No, Sam, I need to. I need to know she's actually here and this isn't some kind of hallucination." I hear him quietly murmur "Fuck my back" before he grabs Bella from my arms. His legs give slightly and I reach forward to catch them both if he does fall. He steadies himself and starts walking towards the house, I stay close in case his back does give out on him. He's a strong man, but he's not the 'spring chicken' version of himself he thinks he is.

Walking to the house Bella opens her eyes. "Daddy?" A fresh wave of tears overcomes her and she clings to his jacket.

"Bells, oh god, baby you had us all so worried" His voice breaks with emotion and he clings her closer to him. She looks up into his eyes "He's gone daddy. He left me. I can't help them now." Confusion is all too clear on everyone's faces, help them? Why in god's name would they need the help of a human girl?

"Bells, sweetie, what do you mean? Are the Cullen's in trouble?" As he mentions their name the tears turn to hysterics. Charlie looks terrified, like most men the idea of a hysterical woman is too much, even if it is his daughter.

We're almost at the house by now, I rush forward to open the door and return to my 'post' behind Charlie. The chant that Bella had been repeating while I was carrying her renews with added whispers of "I've failed them" my anger surges and I start shaking. Failed them? Goddam leeches! They fucking abandon her and she thinks it's her fault, it just shows how evil the bloodsuckers are, sucking the life and soul out of someone without even breaking the skin.

My shaking increases and I see Billy Black giving me a stern look from the porch. Geez old man, give me some credit, I won't let anything happen again. I think of my imprint Emily and my shaking stops almost immediately, just the thought of the scars leading down her body scares me into being calm.

Charlie's close to tears as he places her gently down on to the sofa in the front room. I look around to everyone's faces and, with the exception of Charlie, Billy looks the most torn. I could tell he was somehow blaming himself for this whole sorry affair so I crossed the small room and clamped a hand on his shoulder, he looks up at me with watery eyes and whispers so quietly even I barely hear him "I should've tried harder to stop her." I grip him shoulder more firmly and whisper back "She'd been drawn in to far, there was nothing you could've done old man. It could've been worse…" I leave my words hanging in the air, both of us knowing just how bad things could've turned out.

Just then a gangly boy walks through the living room door with a grim expression and a tray of glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "Charlie, I hope you don't mind but, I found this in the cupboard when I was trying to find more mugs and I thought you might want something stronger than coffee or beer." Charlie turns his head from watching Dr Gerandy examine Bella.

The creases on his forehead smooth out slightly when he sees the boy. "Thanks Jake, pass that your dad and sit down, I bet you're sick of making coffee huh?" At that Jacobs face spread into an easy smile. "Not really, I needed to keep myself busy, otherwise I woulda gone into the woods myself and you know how I am with getting lost. Doesn't look so good if you need to send a search party AFTER the search party." His attempt at humour eases some of the tension in the room and Charlie visibly relaxes after his interaction with him. I can tell how comfortable the three men are together and I realise there's nothing else I can do here.

I cross the room and enter the hallway, just as I've got my hand on the door handle I hear my name being called. I turn and see the chief in the doorway of the living room. "Sam, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us tonight. If ever you need anything you let me know son." His voice breaks and fresh tears appear in his eyes. "I mean it. You… I have no idea how you found her, but thank you. Anything; big or small, night or day. I won't be able to repay you enough…" I stop him here, I'm not an emotional man, but this is too much for me. "Charlie, you don't need to thank me for anything. I know those woods like the back of my hand. I just did what I needed to get her back to you safe."

With that I turned and left the house, when I was far enough I removed my shorts and tied them around my leg. More than happy to return to succumb to the wolf within me I let him take over until I was on all fours and sprinting back to La Push and Emily.

I was replaying the night's events in my head when I felt Paul phase in, great…

_Holy shit, man! What the fuck did he DO to her?_

_God knows, Paul. She just kept repeating "He's gone" over and over. _

I replayed her mumblings to him.

_What does she mean 'I can't help them' 'I've failed them'?_

_I don't know dude. But I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. I couldn't smell any of them where I found her. But you know how they are, they 'dazzle' people. They probably guilt tripped her over something, I mean, that time she was in hospital in Arizona had leech written all over it._

_You're right, man._

I realise I'm coming up to my house as I get closer I can smell more and more of my favourite scent, Emily.

_I'm out dude. You know the drill, howl if you need me._

_Later, Sam._

I phase out and don't bother with my shorts as I cross the small back yard. I enter through the back door, which leads into the kitchen, and I see Emily sitting at the table with a cold cup of coffee in her hands. She's tapping her nails on the rim, obviously worried about Bella and Charlie. I clear my throat and she jumps almost completely out of the seat.

"Sam! Oh god, please tell me you found her? Is she okay? Did he hurt her? How long was she there? Should I go over? Do I send them some- hmm" I cut her off with my lips and gently pick her up. "Not tonight, angel. I'll speak about it in the morning" Her face softens and she nods. I quickly cross the house to our bedroom and lay down on the bed still holding Emily to me. Within seconds I was asleep, but the image of a broken Bella with leaves in her hair, mud and rain water drenching her body wouldn't leave my mind. I doubt it ever would…

**A/N: So there we go guys. It won't all be as angsty as this chapter, if I do carry on.**

**I also wanted some help on something. IF I were to pair Bella up with a wolf man who would you pick? Obviously not Sam or Jared as they're imprinted and although there's gonna be a shit load of OOC moments that is one thing I'm not going to change. I'm not promising an imprint but I'm not saying no either. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews I got for my first chapter, I said to myself that even if there was only the one I'd carry on because I hate it if I like a story and it stops. And I can't believe somebody favourite it! Thank you! So now I now I'm continuing I won't promise an update every day, but if I feel particularly creative that's what might happen. But in general I'll be aiming for every couple of days. So… Yeah! Thanks guys =) I'd still like a bit more input on which wolf guy you'd like to see Bella with if she were to be partnered to one. And now… On to the chapter.**

PAUL POV

Fucks sake, I'm late for patrols… Again. Sam's gonna send me to the vet in Port Angeles for sure now. I imagine wolf me with a giant cone around his head and move faster towards the border of the forest. I strip my clothes as I go I can't afford to replace them at the rate I'm going, it's not like I can fucking help my temper. As I shed the last article of clothing I jump and phase into my wolf, at least I can keep making an entrance…

What the… Bella?!

_Holy shit, man! What the fuck did he DO to her?_

Images of me, Bella and Jake making mud pies, a tiny Bella crying and me kissing her boo-boo better, our parents calling us the three musketeers enter my mind.

_God knows, Paul. She just kept repeating "He's gone" over and over. _

He repeats all of the muttering to me and I click on to something he obviously doesn't want me to see.

_What does she mean 'I can't help them' 'I've failed them'?_

Fucking sons of whore bitches, I wish for a second that they were still around so I could rip them to shreds.

_I don't know dude. But I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. I couldn't smell any of them where I found her. But you know how they are, they 'dazzle' people. They probably guilt tripped her over something, I mean, that time she was in hospital in Arizona had leech written all over it._

_You're right, man._

_I'm out dude. You know the drill, howl if you need me._

_Later, Sam._

Now I'm alone I think more about Bella and the leeches. Specifically about the hospital trip in Arizona, we all know Bella's one of the biggest klutzes out there but falling out of a window? Even _Renee _thought something was off, I mean god love her, but she's one of the most spaced out people I know and old Quil spends most of his time puffing of that pipe he tries to convince people is filled with sage. I think of how she had her arm bandaged and how the doctor who treated her there was convinced she'd lost too much blood considering how deep the cut was. Even factoring in all the cuts on her body. But one private chat with Doctor Fang and he's comes out the room looking confused, stiffly tells us is was the cut on her arm that made her loose so much blood, and left.

Weeks have passed and there's no improvement on Bella, still just lying there whispering. I keep telling Sam I want to go round to see her but he always kills that with a 'What if you hurt her? Your anger's still not in check'. I'm going round there tomorrow, Sam won't like it and, hell, Bella probably doesn't even remember me, but seeing her like that has made me want to rekindle our friendship. At least go round and see her myself, I have missed my Little Swan.

As soon as I feel Jared phase in I throw a quick mental note of nothing happening and with a 'Later!' I'm back in human form and pulling on my clothes. I made an effort to phase quickly so Jared wouldn't catch my thoughts and tell Sam. The last thing I need is an irate Sam coming to Charlie's and trying to move me, I know my tempers bad but I could never hurt Bella. I think of how I spent my night and calm down. It mainly consisted mainly of day dreaming of us back when we were younger, the three musketeers, and I pepped myself up thinking of going to see Bella. Jake would probably be there too, Billy had been there every day since Charlie had found the letter. I find myself laughing, the three musketeers, reunited once more. The people who I didn't need to act like some hard-nosed bastard around to gain respect from, aside from Jared.

When I get there I pull in the middle of Billy's old truck, now Bella's, and his new one. Charlie and Billy are sitting on the porch, beer cans surrounding their feet; their eyes meet mine as I slam my truck door.

"Hey chiefs, I came to see if Bella and Jake wanted some company, Sam told me it's about time I get my fine arse over. So I thought I should come offering my charming personality and marvellous physique for any services you two fine gentlemen may need" I finish off with a wink.

What started off as sad stares ended as the two men chuckling.

"Get inside, boy; you wouldn't know what to do with us if we did want some of that, ahem, what was it? Marvellous physique?" Billy chokes at me, Charlie still laughing. I walk past them and stick my head back out the door "Yes gentlemen, I said marvellous physique. Hearing going in your old age?"

With that I bound in the house, older they may be but Charlie's still pretty fast, and Billy knows how to fuck up your ankles with that wheelchair.

I walk in the living room finding Bella wrapped in about ten blankets and Jake. So much like when we were young, I'd wake up in the middle of the night when we had slumber parties and would find Jake in bed with Bella snuggled up close. The next morning one of our parents would always find us all in the same bed wrapped around each other. Our sleepy twister, they called it, they even brought all of us twister bed sheets at Christmas for a joke.

I walk up to the two of them and gently wake them.

Well…

I wake Bella up with the slightest nudge but Jake continued to snore, each nudge causing him to snore louder. I look over to Bella and notice her holding her arms around her stomach. Leech bastards.

Then Bella looks up me with her huge brown eyes and smiles slightly.

"Hey Pauly. How's it going?"

Leaving Jake to continue snoring like a freight train I lean down and pick her up in a hug. "Not too bad, little swan, but I'd be better if you were" I gently place her on her dads chair and see her curl in on herself.

"Oh Paul… Things won't be right again. I should've stopped them. I needed to help them" She doesn't cry but how she acts is worse than any tears, she's broken. I kneel down in front of her and hold her close. "You, Belly, don't need to help anyone but yourself. It had to have been serious for them to leave an amazing girl like you. But, hey, can I tell you who you can't help?"

Her almost non-existent smile turns to a look of confusion. And I feel a sly smile cross my features.

"Jake."

With that I launch myself at the sofa landing square on Jake, I feel the couch buckle beneath both our weights and Jake wakes up with a start.

"No! Not again mistress!"

I laugh like I haven't in years. From the porch I hear "What in the world of fucks was that?!" And I laugh harder. Jake, having gained some consciousness, realises who I am and starts beating me with a cushion.

I hear footsteps and a squeaky wheel rushing up the hall and I laugh harder imagining what they'll see. Jake manages to push a hopeless me to the floor and I look up through tear filled eyes at the door way, there's Billy and Charlie looking at me like I've grown another head. I try to explain to Charlie why his couch is broke and why I'm on the floor but I just laugh harder. Then, starting so quietly I think I'm imagining it starts a bell like laugh slowly gaining volume.

We all turn to Bella mystified. Clutching her arms to her stomach, finally crying tears of joy instead of heart break, she's sitting there laughing. The final thing I hear before I lose it completely is Bella, between loud belly-laughs, squealing like a little girl

"No! Not again mistress!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I swear to god I'm dying… I have a chest infection so bad it makes me wish I was a sparkly vampire just so I couldn't get ill -_- But I've pulled myself out of my stinking pit of sickiness just so I could update for those of you who review. (To the tune of 'I love tequila) I love reviews they make me happy =D My final thing to say is if I sound like a drugged up loony, blame the lemsip, co-codomol and covonia, I'm filled up to the eyeballs with.**

Jake POV

Another day at Charlie and Bella's, another day trying to get her to smile, another day trying to get her to be _her_ again. Charlie's worrying himself sick and, to be honest, so is my dad. They've both lost weight and gained wrinkles and grey hairs, none of us know what to do. Renee doesn't seem to give a damn, pathetic excuse of a mother…

I wish my mom were here, she'd know what to do, and she always did. She always got little quiet Bella to open up and tell her what was wrong and then mom would tell me and Paul and we'd sort it out. If only things could go back to how they were back then, when we were all younger and the only problems we'd have with the opposite sex was them pulling our hair or making us eat mud pies.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and look around the room, Dad and Charlie are sitting on the two Layzee Boys Charlie got a few years back for the games and Bella's sitting on the furthest edge of the sofa away from me in a day dream. The T.V's not on and everyone's just staring at something interesting the others can't see. I could sense the tension in the air.

"Hey, Bells? You wanna watch a movie? I'll even watch that crappy Victorian thing you like so much." Everyone started out of their thoughts and looked at me like I'd grown another head.

"Huh, Jake, Bella doesn't _do_ T.V anymore. You know that." Charlie tells me like I'm five again and I asked where babies came from. He sounded scared and slightly amused; I roll my eyes and stare back at him.

"Well Charlie, maybe it's about time she did… Maybe we need to force her out of this funk she's got herself into." I turn my eyes to Bella who's shaking her head at me and frantically mouthing 'No Jake, please'. It breaks my heart to have to do this but it's been weeks and there's no improvement, if anything this babying has made it worse. "No Bella… This has gone on too long, you know I love you but if I'm being completely honest I'm sick of this. Edward left, Bella, he's gone…" My voice started growing in volume and I felt worse and worse. Charlie tried to cut in but my dad cut him off and they went out to the front porch.

"It's a part of growing up. You fall in love and eventually one of you falls out of it and you break up, tell me who you know that married their first love and stayed with them. Tell me Bella… What's so special about you that you get to sit around in a little bitch fit for weeks on end not eating or talking and, quite frankly, scaring the shit out of my dad, me and Charlie? So, come on Bella… Tell me. Why should we have to deal with this shit, huh?"

I stare her down throughout my speech and watch her crumple in on herself when I mention dickwards name. She hasn't moved from that position and I feel my temper rise more, I reach across and forcibly remove her arms from her stomach. "This has to stop too. The pain you're feeling? Well, you've made it worse. You made everyone feel so bad for you that they've let you do this for too long, it's better than you crying and whimpering, but it's like we've substituted one really bad thing for a bad thing. The improvements there but it's nowhere near what we'd expected by now, Bells." I take a deep breath and realise I have to be cruel to be kind.

"If you don't stop this then me and dad… We'll stop coming round. Charlie won't want to be in the house with you and then you'll be truly alone." The look on her face would make the most hard-assed person alive cry. I had to stop myself; she needed this to get better. "Think about it Bella, you'll be totally alone and because of what? Some stupid boy left you. We all love you, Bells, but we'll all leave if you don't pull yourself out of this. I need improvement now. Or… Or I'm going and I'm not coming back."

I stood up, and her hurt face turned to one of shock. She reached out her arms to me and I turned to the door, I need to hear her speak, properly speak. Then I'm going to make her a big fat sandwich and she's going to eat it all, even if I have to force it down her throat. I hear a croak behind me and I raise my eyebrow, I hear her clear her throat and a small smirk crosses my face.

"Jake… Jake I'm sorry, please don't go. I need to tell you something, but I can't right now. I need time to make the words come out right, it's the biggest secret I've ever had and I'm sorry I haven't told you. I haven't told anyone, let alone _him-Edward_. It's something I've held onto for years and it's going to hard to tell someone else. But please don't leave me, not because of that, not because I need time to figure out how to tell you something. But I have to tell you… _This_ hasn't been because of Edward. It's been because of that secret and now I can't help them…" She clamps her hand over her mouth. Even, though I'm curious about who she needs to help I'm just so happy she's talking again. I turn to her with a huge smile I reserve only for her.

"There's our Bells" I then turn and walk out the living room. "Jake! Jacob! Where are you going?" She yells after me, the panic all too evident. I turn to face her again "I'm going to make you the biggest damn sandwich you've ever seen, which you're going to eat-"

"But Jake-"

"Nope, no buts… You're going to eat all of it. Then were going to put that rubbish film you love so much on and you're going to watch it. Then, Isabella Marie Swan, you're going to sleep. You obviously haven't been sleeping at night and to be honest you look like a damn zombie. Now, you can either tell me what you like or you're gonna get a cream cheese and marmalade sandwich." She pulls a face and begins to tell me what she likes.

I feel something move away from me and another thing nudging my shoulder but I can't figure out what's going on. Mistress Von D is strutting closer to me and she leans into my ear, hmm, she whispers something I barely hear and moves away. Out of the corner of my eye I see a humungous woman waddle into our play room. What the hell? Oh god… No… Not this again. I see her taking a run up to me and just as I brace myself I see her jump. I try to beg mistress to make it stop but all too soon I feel an all too real weight fall down on me. I clench my eyes shut…

"No! Not again Mistress!" I wrench my eyes open when I hear a man's laughter. Paul? What the… What's going on? It takes me a while to realise I didn't shout out in my dream and that Bella and Paul must've heard. I grab a cushion from the sofa and begin beating Paul, who's still laying on me, bastard. I hear my dad and Charlie making their way down the hallway and push Paul off me, god knows what they'll think if they walk in and see him sprawled out on top of me.

I look at him and he's pretty much good for nothing, he's crying with laughter and his stomach must have seized up because he's all curled in on himself, fucking idiot, always at my expense… Yeah, that's right pick on the youngest. I look up into the door frame and Charlie and my dad are there looking dumbfounded… Yeah, imagine how I felt.

The thing that brought me out of my mood and made me turn me head with the same look my dad just had was a laugh… Bella's laugh. Not her proper one, but soon enough it turned into the laugh I loved that made her face flush and brought tears to her eyes.

Well, fuck me and call me Mary… Bella's back.

"No! Not again Mistress!" She squeaks out. Oh goddammit… Bella's back…

**A/N I know it's not the best, but like I said… drugged up to the eye balls. I wanted to give you a bit of Jake and I've always thought if he was her best friend he wouldn't have been so soft with her. Think of your friends, they let you have your cry for a couple of days then they fucking shake you until things start to make sense again. **

**But yeah… I needed a couple of POV's from the early days so you can see kind of what's going on. I'll try not to be so long with my next update but if this chest infection carries on I'm curling back up in my pit and I won't come out until I'm better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The chest infection has gone! I'm now off the concoction of flu remedies and am back to my semi normal self woo hoo. I feel really bad for waiting so long to write a new chapter but I did say I'd be crawling into my pit. I won't leave so long in between chapters again. (All legends have been pinched from the twilight wikia, coz I'm a lazy sonofabitch and couldn't be arsed to write them out myself)**

BELLA POV

"What the fuck do you mean? I did everything to make you happy and you don't love me anymore?" I screamed into the face of my 'one true love' before me. Son of a bitch, it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"Bella, that's the problem you changed yourself to try and fit in with my family. Did you not realise that I loved you for you? Look at yourself now, a woman should not loose composure like so. You've obviously been spending too much time with Emmett and Rosalie." He looked down at me, disgust all too evident in his eyes. Shit, it's easy to forget he comes from a time when women were seen and not heard. I need to make him stay; I need to help them, to stop it happening to them.

"I'm sorry, my love, I don't know what came over me. I… I just love you so much. Edward, you're my world." I felt sick to the stomach but forced a sad smile on to my face. It didn't want to stay there so I looked down to my feet, my hands wringing the gloves I had put on earlier not knowing how long I'd be out here for, I have to say I sure as hell wasn't expecting this.

"I'm glad you've finally pulled yourself together… You need to be more careful. Men don't like opinionated women; especially ones who curse like that." If he only fucking knew… ha! Dick wad.

"Edward, please? Let's talk about this; you can't just so easily fall out of love with someone." I try to beg him; it's the only way he'll stay now. He looks down at me and moves in closer, so close in fact I feel his breath tickling my ear; his hand reaches up to hold on to my arm which he grabs slightly too tight pulling me in flush to his body. The grip grows stronger with each passing second. "No, you're right Isabella. You can't so easily fall out of love with someone. Although, if you never loved them in the first place… Well, that just makes leaving easier doesn't it?"

My heart stuttered for a moment and a smiled graced his face. "Finally clued on have we, love?"

"Please… I… I can change" I need him to stay. The plan's gone wrong. I can't think properly. FUCK!

"Goodbye Isabella." He sweeps past me further into the forest and I swear I felt him brush my cheek as he went. No, shitshitshit, he needs to fucking come back! I try to chase after him, knowing in the back of my mind he's going at super vamp speed and I won't be able to catch up. I can't even remember what direction the tool went in. "Edward! Edward, please come back! I… I hurt myself; I can't get back up, please?"

Nothing. Not a rustle of a leaf or a blast of wind. I try walking in the general direction he went; hoping at the very least it would lead me back to a road.

I roam the forest looking for him or a way out, the sky starts growing darker and I know with the cover of the trees it'll be completely dark in a short time, my legs are getting weaker and I know I've been walking for hours; it was late morning when the idiot brought me in here. I lean up a tree and my legs give out from underneath me, I can't do it anymore… He's gone. I've failed them, I can't help them. I felt my heart breaking for them, here was me with a relatively normal life and now it's all going to be taken away from them. If it hasn't already, my heart shatters now thinking of my friend, no, my family bound to a life that shouldn't be theirs.

My eyes flutter closed and I think back to the story my mom used to tell me when I was younger.

_(Flashback)_

"_Bella! Bedtime, sweetie." I heard my mom shout from upstairs; I smile to myself, bedtime meant story time. I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth and bounded in to bed, I snuggled up to my mom who was already sitting in her usual 'bedtime spot'. _

"_So, what story do you want tonight honey?" she smiled down at me, as flighty and ditzy as my mom was nobody could say she didn't love me. I traced the scar she had running down her arm closest to me "The wolf one please mommy." Her smile grew slightly larger as I said this; I knew she loved telling it as much as I loved hearing it, well, the first part at least. _

"_Taha Aki was a leader of the Spirit Warriors. He forced one of the spirit warriors, Utlapa to leave the people, and never use the spirit because he was angry at him. One day, when Taha Aki left to perform his duty as he leaves his body as a spirit himself and fly to the spirit world. Taka Aki figured that Utlapa followed him, and found out about Utlapa's murderous plan. He tried to race back to his body, but realized that it was gone. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain, but Utlapa managed to get into it first. Taka Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief to the Quileute._

_Eventually, Taha Aki tried to destroy his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He then summoned the Great Wolf to try and kill the body, but since Utlapa was behind many warriors, he forced the wolf away. Taha Aki figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul, so he asks the Great Wolf that he would make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Taha Aki manages to enter to the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa. The warriors realised that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realise that it is Taha Aki inside the wolf. The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroys Utlapa's body where he left it in the woods, before entering the spirit world. Since that fateful day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as "Taha Aki the Great Wolf" and "Taha Aki the Spirit Man"._

_Taha Aki then became conditionally immortal, and lived for roughly two centuries; his first two wives died of old age. He was also around at the time of the Cold Man's attack. He had obtained the ability to restrain himself from phasing when he met his soul mate, which allowed his aging to continue so he could grow old with the love of his life. However, this came to a halt when he, along with his sons, fought the vampire's mate and all were killed except him. His third wife sacrificed herself to give him enough time to kill the vampire. Taha Aki never re-joined the tribe and never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever someone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned._

_Not all the spirit warriors died that day, although, they were too young to do anything. Taha Aki's sons also had children and they passed down the gene to their children. But as you know, my darling, when a man turns into a wolf this means one thing…" _

_I lay captivated and whispered what my mom was about to say "Cold ones…"_

"_Yes sweetie."_

"_Ephraim Black was a Quileute chief and Alpha of a pack of three shape-shifters: himself, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara II…" _

_I cut in excited "Jakey, Sammy and Quilly's great grampies!" She giggles and strokes down my hair. _

"_Yes sweetie, sometime during Jake's great grampys life, the Cullen family, came to live in Forks, near the Quileute reservation of La Push. They were the traditional enemies of the Quileute, and the vampires' presence in the area made those who were of the right age phase into wolves, in the preparation of a fight. Carlisle Cullen managed to negotiate a peace treaty with them: as long as the Cullen's didn't bite any humans or come on to the Quileute's land, the shape-shifters wouldn't attack them or reveal their presence to the humans. But eventually the vampires moved away, the men stopped phasing and the tribe passed the stories on as legends as not to scare the Quileute people. But, whenever a vampire came too close to the reservation at least one man or boy would phase so the tribe would be protected, this happened six years ago."_

_I gasped, as many times as I'd heard the story I still provided the right sound track to spur on my mom._

"_One day, when you were a teeny tiny three year old-"she tapped my nose with her index finger making me giggle. "- I went to visit Allison, Sam's mommy, but when I got there Josh, Sam's daddy, told me she'd gone out for a while and said I could wait for her. I got to work in the kitchen, getting Sammy and his daddy a snack while they played outside, I took it out to them and we all sat round the table in the garden talking. All of a sudden Josh went stiff as a board and told me to get Sam inside, I didn't know what was happening so I took Sam in and told him to watch cartoons while I went to go see what was wrong with his daddy. I went back outside and Josh was facing away from me, scanning the treeline in the back yard as though he could sense something there. _

_I went to lay a hand on his shoulder but just as I was about to someone came out the trees, and Josh just exploded into fur and jumped on them. There in front of me was a huge wolf, the size of a shed, lying completely on a still Sarah Black." _

_Tears sprung to my eye's that was Jake's mommy. My mom, knowing this part always upset me cuddled me closer. _

"_Billy came running out of the forest then yelling and screaming at Josh to move, but Josh wasn't in his right mind, he was panicking; the stories he'd always known as legends were happening to him, in his mind he was protecting his baby from something and at that moment it just so happened to be Sarah that was the person who walked out. Josh swiped at Billy causing Billy to hit into a tree, I heard the crunch and knew I had to try and calm Josh down. I walk slowly round to face him; I'd always loved wolves and had read a lot about them so I knew how to show Josh he was the one in charge. I kept telling him how Sam was inside the house and what if he saw his daddy acting like this, he started whimpering and I moved slightly closer to him with my arms outstretched. He obviously didn't like it and he swiped a paw at me half-heartedly, that's how I got this scar. It hurt but all I could think of was getting our Josh back, we'd all been friends since we were tiny, so I started telling him stories of back then. I saw him relaxing and soon Josh was there, human Josh, crying and trembling. I walked over to him making sure I kept talking so he could hear me approaching and he looked up at me. "What have I done?" it was all he could say. He heard a car approaching and that seemed to have startled him. He got up and ran, I tried to call him back but nothing was working. I heard a groan behind me and quickly raced into the kitchen to get the phone, I called 911. After Sarah and Billy had gone I grabbed Sam and went back home, I told your dad to watch him and raced over to the hospital, I went up to visit Billy and to ask what he wanted for me to say about the day. Car crash. He knew I knew about the legends and I knew I couldn't say anything to anyone, not even your daddy. After I knew Billy was out of the hospital I left, it hurt me to know I couldn't share one of the biggest secrets of my life with your daddy, and your daddy knew something was wrong. So, me and you, we moved here and lived happily ever after." _

_(End flashback) _

I'd always dream of wolves and cold ones after hearing that story. And knew without a doubt what my mom was telling me wasn't some tall tale, it was the truth. Nights after telling me that story if I woke up I'd hear her crying in her sleep, telling Joshua Uley to think of Sam and Allison.

I knew the Cullen's were real and I knew that as strong physically as these men were that they were still young and they'd need all the help that they could get.

I can't remember the day my mom killed herself, but I know for a fact it was after telling me this story and I also know that I was way too young to lose my mom. I'd already come to live with my dad in Forks; the depression too much for her.

I didn't get to say goodbye.

I also knew that one day, if given the chance, I'd help to be the death of the Cullen's.

But the one thing that was making my heart rip from my chest was that I knew I couldn't help the wolves now that I'd made the Cullen's go, they'd always have the chance to come back.

**A/N: The twist has been revealed!**

**I hope this makes sense, in my head it does but I tried to put a lot in this chapter and it may have got muddled while I was typing. Also, I know it isn't really a story you'd tell a child, but we all know that Renee wasn't the best mom and that Bella was always old before her time. If any part of it doesn't make sense PM me or something and I'll try and explain. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys, I know I said I'd upload a chapter soon but my cat decided my laptop was thirsty and it needed wine, so I'm now laptop/computerless. If I can find a way to do it other than on my phone, I will. But if I can't I don't know how long I'll be off this for. I'm sorry my cat is a fool and Sargent fluffy boots was promptly punished with a week without treats and limited space on the bed.**

**Until I can write again I bid you adieu x**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, so an explanation and apology is needed. After Sargent Fluffy Boots gave my laptop a bath the motherboard in it died and I had to buy a new laptop. And for someone out of work that's an expensive issue, so after borrowing money from my mom and finally purchasing a new laptop I'm back on the internet! I am sorry that it's been months since I let you guy know what was happening and I honestly feel really bad about it. Also I've read through my story and I'm finding some major inconsistencies, so what I'm going to do it leave this up for a while and rework it so it makes more sense (I guess writing at 3am isn't a good idea after all). But what I will be doing it working on doing a number of chapters so I can just upload and carry on writing. Once again I apologise profusely and I only hope you can forgive me. And this way there won't be too long in between chapters =)

You are all welcome to curse my cat out for costing me over £300 for a laptop too. I have been for the past few months but in secret... That monster sleeps in my room.

Also, my favourite author on here reviewed me. I'm not ashamed to say I giggle and snorted like a teenage girl at a One Direction (?) concert... He writes full on awesome stories, especially if you don't like wimpy, damsel-in-distress Bella and the more kick arse male characters like Paul or Peter or Garrett. And from what I've seen in his authors notes and on his profile (I swear Mr BetterInTexas sir, I'm not a stalker) he's a fuck awesome guy too. So go check him out and share the love.


End file.
